The invention relates to a multi-use flat pack product and method of assembly and, more particularly, to a multi-use flat pack product that is easily assembled without tools or additional connectors and has a variety of uses.
A flat pack product is a piece of furniture or other equipment that is sold in pieces packed flat in a box for easy transport and is assembled by the buyer. Such flat pack products are available from furniture stores that specialize in buyer-assembled furniture as well as large box retail stores. Existing products, however, can be difficult to assemble with many assembly steps and various pieces and parts requiring tools and additional fastening components for assembly. Additionally, existing flat pack products are typically designed for a single intended use.